


Treasured

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: After teasing him at the Hanged Man, Hawke makes sure he and Fenris both have a good time back at the estate.





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

> a little NSFW piece while i work on the new RES chapter inspired by my wonderful new M!Fenhawke NSFW discord server ;)
> 
> things have been a little rough for me lately and I lost some of my drive to write. if anyone would like to help me out, i do both art & writing commissions, as well as offer small chibi artwork for 1 ko-fi. details are on my tumblr at @the-tevinter-biscuit

They’d only had a drink or two at the Hanged Man, not enough to be even remotely drunk. However, Hawke found himself drunk on something else entirely. Fenris had been teasing him the whole time, whispering in his ear, squeezing his thigh under the table, all in front of their friends. Most were not naïve to the events that were taking place before them. It had gotten too much eventually, and Hawke politely said his goodbyes to everyone at the tavern before taking Fenris’s hand and dragging him back to the estate.

Everything had been short work from there. Fenris was eagerly receptive of his kisses and touches, allowing himself to be pinned beneath him on the bed. Ever since they had agreed to become a couple that fated encounter after Danarius’s death, their sexual appetite had been through the roof. Making up for those three years absent of touch, they said. It didn’t take Fenris long to flip the positions, straddling Hawke’s thighs and quickly removing the buckles of his armour.

“Maker, I am the luckiest man in all of Thedas,” Hawke sighed as he watched Fenris undress. He slid his hands up his sides, admiring how easily his large hands encompassed most of Fenris’s small waist. Fenris only chuckled at the compliment, cheeks slightly pink.

He reached to help Hawke out of his armour next, which he was more than happy to shed. In fact, it didn’t take much time before he was in just his smalls. Fenris raked his fingers through Hawke’s chest hair, always seemingly enamoured by the sheer amount of it. Perhaps it was because elves didn’t grow any. Regardless, Hawke was more than happy to be showered with the attention. He pulled Fenris in for a kiss, not hesitating to slip his tongue across his lips as he reached for the clasps of his tunic.

Fenris shifted further up his lap as he shrugged his tunic off his shoulders and onto the growing pile of clothes and armour on the floor. When he pressed down, he could already feel Hawke’s hard cock through the thin material that kept them from each other. He pulled away from the kiss and cocked an eyebrow.

“Excited already?” he asked, rolling hips against his hardness.

“I’ve been excited since the tavern. You and all your incessant teasing,” Hawke breathed through a ragged groan at the friction. Fenris chuckled again and made a few more grinds before lifting his body back up so he could roll his leggings down over his hipbones. Hawke watched with lust-filled eyes as more of the tantalising skin was exposed. As he peeled the last of it from the bottom of his foot, Hawke quickly shed his own smalls so they could be naked together.

The feel of their bare skin sliding together was nothing short of magical. With Hawke’s hands going from rubbing over the nubs of his nipples to grabbing at his ass, it didn’t take Fenris long to inspire an erection of his own. Hawke sat up, still caging Fenris in his lap, and their cocks brushed together. They both gasped at the contact, spurring Hawke to move that way again. He wrapped his fingers around their shafts to keep them together.

Fenris felt more blood run south just at the sight of it. He let his own hand join Hawke’s. His fingers were so small around Hawke’s thick cock, while Hawke’s nearly encompassed the entirety of his. The difference in size only seemed to make things more arousing and judging by Hawke’s stuttered breath, he thought so too.

“We should… stop,” Hawke said after a few moments. “That’s if you want me to fuck you into the mattress like you so delightfully suggested earlier.”

At that, Fenris nodded. He was reluctant to pull away, but his desire to be fucked by Hawke before the night ended overcame that. Licking his lips, he laid himself back against the sheets, spreading his legs willingly. Hawke grabbed a pillow to rest under Fenris’s slim hips and then rummaged through the nightstand drawer to retrieve some oil. He poured it over his fingers, letting the scent of jasmine radiate through the room.

“Ready?” he asked, rubbing a finger over his entrance. Fenris nodded eagerly, eyes glazed with desire as he watched.

Hawke pressed in a finger, then two, making Fenris whimper. The preparation wasn’t entirely necessary, not when they had sex like this on such a regular basis, but every moment Hawke could use to tease Fenris he was going to take. Fenris’s legs caved a little as Hawke kept pushing his fingers deeper inside him, rubbing at his inner walls and eventually slipping in a third finger to stretch him wide. With the size of Hawke’s cock, there was no way Fenris could ever see himself having sex with a different man. No one would be able to wreck him like Hawke could.

“E-Enough,” Fenris said. Hawke’s fingers had found his sweet spot, drawing a bit of precum out from the tip of his cock. The last thing he wanted was to cum before Hawke was inside of him. “Fuck me.”

As if Hawke could say no to that. He withdrew his fingers hastily, wiping them on the sheets before grabbing the oil again so he could lather his cock in it. He positioned himself at Fenris’s stretched hole, gliding against it for a moment in order to draw out a shiver, and then pressing the head inside. Fenris always took him so well, stretched just for him, even though it certainly took him to his limits. He grabbed hold of his thighs and pushed them towards his shoulders, thanking the Maker silently for Fenris’s flexibility, and then slid the rest of the way inside.

Fenris’s fingers took a tight hold of the sheets, whining as soon as he could feel Hawke’s balls pressed against the crease of his ass. It was amazing that he could fit all the way inside him. They had worked up to this, given their difference in size, and it was wholly worth it.

It didn’t take Fenris long to beg him to move and Hawke obliged with a moan of his own. He pinned Fenris to the sheets with his weight. While he started off slow, he picked up the pace steadily, maintaining that deep sensation he knew Fenris loved. Now, if only he could find that spot again that had him seeing stars. Fenris suddenly gasped and moaned. There it was. His arms flew up to wrap around Hawke’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Once they parted, Hawke buried his face against Fenris’s neck, kissing all the sensitive places he could remember as he pounded harder into him.

He adored the way Fenris’s nails clawed into his skin. The evidence would be there for everyone to see if he ever took his shirt off. Hawke made sure to repay the favour by nipping at his collar, leaving dark marks as evidence of their encounter. Fenris enjoyed wearing his marks of affection, he liked people to know that he and Hawke were happy together, if only a reminder to himself as well every time he caught a glimpse of his reflection.

“Maker, Fenris,” Hawke rasped. “I’m… going to cum.”

It was true. With all the teasing at the Hanged Man, Hawke hadn’t expected to last long. Fenris’s body was so tight and hot, he felt perfect around his cock, squeezing every last inch of him. The way he moaned and writhed underneath him was perfect too. He loved him, so very much.

“Yes, yes,” Fenris moaned back, breath heavy. “Inside me.”

“Yes,” Hawke said.

Soon enough, it was all over. Hawke’s hips stuttered as he came with a loud groan of Fenris’s name. He waited out his orgasm, breath heavy, and pulled out very slowly. It was then he was reminded that Fenris hadn’t cum yet, that his cock was still hard and flushed against his stomach.

“Let me take care of you,” he suggested. Fenris was too incoherent to verbally agree, just simply nodding. Hawke loved that he could drive him to his limits like this.

He shuffled down between Fenris’s legs. Beautiful, slim legs they were, he thought as he pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, beard scratching the skin. Fenris watched him, anticipating the feel of his lips around his cock. However, he got something else entirely. Hawke’s hand skimmed over his erection, thumbing the budding tip, while his lips made their way to his messy hole. Fenris cried out as his tongue laved over him, unduly sensitive and this only making things worse. He ran his fingers through his own hair as he bucked up into Hawke’s touch. Hawke spread his cheeks wider, gaining better access to him.

Hawke kept a steady pace on his cock, stroking it as he tongued his hole. He even slipped a finger in there again for an added sensation. There were tears budding in Fenris’s eyes from the sensitivity, legs trembling. How was he supposed to respond to all of this?

“Oh… Oh _fuck_ , Garrett,” he moaned. Hawke was thankful for his refractory period or hearing Fenris call his first name like that would’ve certainly made him hard all over again. He was determined to make Fenris cum like this, so he picked up the pace a little on his cock.

Moments later, Fenris came with a yell, spilling white all over his stomach and panting. Hawke detached himself from his body to grab a washcloth to clean up with. Fenris lay limp on the bed as he let Hawke do the cleaning. He was exhausted, his eyelids felt heavy. Once clean, Hawke tossed the washcloth to one side and lay next to Fenris on the bed. He pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“You okay?” he asked. They had gone for much more intense sessions than this, but he liked to have the reassurance. Fenris was grateful for that.

“Yes,” Fenris said. He leaned into the embrace, tucking his head under Hawke’s chin and letting their bare legs intertwine.

They could worry about whether or not they’d be capable of going for a mission tomorrow.


End file.
